


An Eye for an Eye

by SteveCaster



Category: Blake's 7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: Severus Snape and Kerr Avon find themselves in a 'friendly' competition.





	An Eye for an Eye

"And here we are," said Snape emphasising each individual word. 

Avon raised the corners of his mouth fractionally to smile at his opponent. 

"Well now, shall we begin?" he replied, matching Severus' tone exactly.

Both knew what they were doing was frivolous, childish even, yet neither was prepared to back down. Avon remained unconvinced that Severus was not employing some form of magic but there was no way he could prove it. Regardless, Avon was confident he would win. For his part, Snape wondered if Avon had some futuristic device concealed in his studded, black leather jacket which was somehow giving him an advantage.

They eyed each other, suspiciously.

Avon shifted his stare to _middle distance with a hint of foreboding_ and waited for Snape's response. Without a flicker of doubt, Severus subtly changed to _withering pity, with a touch of impatience._

Avon was impressed. There were few people, beside himself, who could bring that look off effectively. Snape moved slightly. He was starting to wish he'd put his lighter robes on this morning. Perhaps, he reflected, he'd underestimated this muggle. No matter, as a student, he had been house champion five years running. He would win.

Snape's next move was possibly a mistake. Many commentators thought that he played it too early. However, _staring down nose with considerable distaste_ proved an effective gambit. Avon gave some thought to his reply before settling on _moody narrowing of eyes_ an old, firm favourite of his.

Snape didn't want to give any advantage and the next moves: _disgusting individual_ (Snape) _oh you again_ (Avon) _is_ _that the best you can do?_ (Snape) and _b_ _e quiet, you know I'm right_ (Avon) played in quick succession.

The turning point finally came on move 402 when the game was interrupted. Both players received instructions to be elsewhere. At that point both rose from their chairs, backed towards their respective doors, fumbled for the handle, turned it and left; all without breaking eye contact.

Avon knew he should have done better. The amount of time he spent practising on Liberator, should have led to victory but, in the end, he wasn't too disappointed with a draw. 

Snape stalked down the long corridor, gown flowing behind him, glaring at all he saw. He'd already begun training for next year.

Yes, next time, the Staring Contest would be his.


End file.
